custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Greatest Hits (in BarneyandRockoFan's dream)
Barney's Greatest Hits is Barney Home Video and a Clip Show. It was originally released in August 19, 1997. It features clips from Seasons 1-2. Plot When Barney gets a music box in the mail from Professor Tinkerputt, he, Baby Bop and BJ remember times they had with their friends from the Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song (Taken from: Be A Friend) #If All The Raindrops (Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Everyone is Special) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Three Wishes) #BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City!) #Peanut Butter (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Sally The Camel (Taken from: Barney In Concert) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Just Imagine (Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are: *Season 2 Opening Sequence *Season 2 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney and Derek clapping and jumping during "Pop Goes the Weasel" in "Barney in Concert" (And when he's tall he's what we call) *Barney, BJ and kids in pretend bus during "The Wheels on the Bus" in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney playing piano during "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" in "Everyone is Special" *Barney and the Backyard Gang marching during "The Ants Go Marching" in "Campfire Sing-Along" *BJ and Baby Bop arriving (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" in "Three Wishes" (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and kids singing "My Yellow Blankey" in "My Favorite Things" (After school, they meet to play and) *Barney, Baby Bop and kids singing "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" (Sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ after the music box comes out of the box (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney and Tina singing "Down on Grandpa's Farm" in "Barney in Concert" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "There Are Seven Days" in "Barney Goes to School" (ABC's and 123's) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ hugging after "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and kids singing "If All the Raindrops" in "The Queen of Make-Believe" (Barney comes to play with us) *Kids singing "Please and Thank You" in "Barney Live! In New York City" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney singing "Just Imagine" to BJ and Baby Bop in "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Rainbow appearing on tire swing with Season 1 Barney doll, then winks, but with the re-design twinkle on Barney's eye for a wink (If you just make-believe him) *Season 2 Title Card saying "Barney's Greatest Hits". Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The new material of this home video uses the same Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Though it was a Season 3 home video, this home video felt like a Season 2 home video, because it used the Season 2 Opening Sequence in the Barney Theme Song, the Season 2 Opening Scene, and the scene with the Barney doll on the tire-swing (from Season 1-2) with the re-designed twinkle on the Barney doll (used for Season 2), and the Season 2 Title Card. *Below the Season 2 Opening Sequence, two words "Home Video" are added. *Though this isn't a stage show, the front cover has Barney (with a microphone), BJ (with a guitar), and Baby Bop (with a drum) performing on a stage, with the Classic Collection spine on top. *This marks: **One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life; instead, he is seen bringing the box in the school classroom. **One of the times Barney doesn't turn back into a doll; instead, after the "I Love You" song, he, BJ and Baby Bop leave the classroom to go over to Professor Tinkerputt, to thank him for the music box. **The end of Barney and Friends' First Era and Pre Movie eras (August 19, 1997). **The last use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie and Season 10B-onwards. *All the songs from the 2000 CD album release (which was released three years later) are used, except "Rock-a-Bye-Baby/Hey Diddle Diddle/Wee Willie Winkie/Diddle Diddle Dumpling", "Lavender's Blue", and "Listen to the Night Time". *The same clip translations used in this home video were later used for "Dino-Dancin' Tunes". *Professor Tinkerputt was mentioned in this home video, but he was not seen. *A reference is made to Be a Friend. *Some 2000 re-releases have the 2000 CD album of the same name, which is on the back of the cover artwork. *When the CD release was released in 2000, three extra songs, "Rock-a-Bye-Baby/Hey Diddle Diddle/Wee Willie Winkie/Diddle Diddle Dumpling", "Lavender's Blue", and "Listen to the Night Time" are added. *The version of I Love You is exacly the same from "Barney's Big Surprise".